The present invention pertains generally to systems for releasing torpedoes from aircraft, and more particularly to a system for determining impact attitude. The conventional method for dropping targets, torpedoes or other objects from an aircraft to the water to cause the object to enter the water's surface at a predetermined nose-down attitude has been to pitch the aircraft to the desired attitude and release the object. In most instances, however, it is either impractical or impossible to hold the aircraft at the desired attitude without angular pitch velocity causing the object to change its attitude before water surface impact. Moreover, when aircraft such as helicopters are used and it is desired to drop the object in a particular location while the helicopter is hovering over that location, the helicopter is unable to hover while maintaining a preselected nose-down attitude. In this case, the helicopter pilot must rotate the helicopter through a pitch angle at an angular velocity which the pilot feels will cause the torpedo to impact the water at the desired nose-down attitude. Because of the uncertainty involved in such a procedure, it is virtually impossible to cause the object to impact the water's surface at a predetermined angle.